


In This Darkness

by flashforeward



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Murphy tries to get to sleep





	In This Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



> Hey, D, I hope this makes your day a littler better ♥

He's pretty sure he's going to freeze to death out here. Thinks about telling Warren, but she's mad at him already and at least he's _in_ the truck. If he says anything, he’s liable to wind up in the bed with 10K where not only is it colder but he also had to worry about the kid “accidentally” shooting him. So he just pulls his limbs in tighter and rubs at his arms, trying to warm himself up. 

 

It isn't working. And he must be making more noise than he means to be because Addy's glaring down at him from the seat where she and Mac are cuddled together. Easy for her to be mad, he thinks, she has someone to share body heat with. Down in the footwell, he’s on his own and this jacket has seen better days and his pants are more holes than fabric now and he just wants to be warm and comfortable instead of folded in half and freezing his balls off.

 

He sticks his tongue out at Addy and tries to make more sound. She rolls her eyes, but her eyes close again and she leans her head back on Mac's shoulder. He tries not to be jealous, tries not to imagine falling asleep comfortable in someone else's space. He hasn't experienced that in a long time. He’s not sure he remembers who the last person he had that with  _ was _ .

 

Before prison. Before  _ this _ . This barren hellscape that used to be America. This land that now belongs to the dead.

 

And God, he didn't think he missed it. Missed sharing himself - his space, his life - with somebody else. But now, too cold to sleep, he sits and envies Mac and Addy that closeness. Imagines wrapping his arms around another person, holding them, letting them hold on to him, drifting to sleep together.

 

He snorts out a laugh. Yeah, right. Where in this apocalypse is he supposed to find someone? It isn't exactly prime conditions for meet cutes and the dating scene leaves much to be desired.

 

“Go to sleep, already,” Warren mumbles over her shoulder.

 

He looks at her, reclined in the driver's seat, eyes half-closed. The moonlight filters through the dirt on the window, a spotlight on her almost serene face. She's beautiful, he thinks. Then shakes his head to clear the thought.

 

Now is not the time or the place. It's the end of the world and he's a petri dish. There is no romance novel that can overcome those obstacles.

 

He hugs himself tighter and squeezes his eyes shut, willing sleep to come. 


End file.
